The Elder
From Eternal's Beginners Guide: "This old fellow will send you Scenarios with just your beginning hero. So make sure to equip him well if you want to succeed. Scenarios will reward you with gold, BA, prestige and equipments. A higher sanctuary gives him more Scenarios." Scenarios Note: The "Level" represents the level of the monsters in that scenario, not the level of the sanctuary required to unlock it. Sanctuary level 1: Brave Name, the refuge association told me that a village was surrounded by an undead force's army. A few humans have survived their destruction. Would you please give them a hand? Save Survivors (Level 10): A small group of the Undead force's army are lingering around Fog village, please get rid of them to reach the village and rescue the survivors. Time Limit: 10 minutes Treasure Box drops: , , , 1000 Gold BA: 5 - Zombie, 5 - Skeleton Warrior Reward: Prestige x 50, x 1 Sanctuary level 6: Looking for chieftain (Level 15): (Silver Horse, 3,000 gold, ) Go find the chieftain in desert and tell him the plants are cursed by the Shaman. Treasure Box drops: Time Limit: 10 minutes Reward: Prestige x 55, x 1 Sanctuary level 7: Chieftain Trust (Level 16): (1500 gold, Elemental Metal Armor, Majic Shield, 1000 gold)Go find the chieftain in the orc tribe and ask him to help acomplish the task. Treasure Box drops: Time Limit: 10 minutes Reward: Prestige x 50, x 1 Sanctuary level 8: Go save the chieftain (Level 17): (Sturdy Elemental Armor, 750 gold, 1500 gold) Orcish guard sent us a distress letter saying there was an internal revolt in the orcish tribe. The chieftain is now trapped. You have to save him! Treasure Box drops: Time Limit: 10 minutes Reward: Prestige x 50, x 1 Sanctuary level 9: Punish all the betrayers (Level 18):' ( Thick Soldier Cloak, Silver shield) '''You are a hero in the orcish tribe. Our chieftain is in trouble, please go and see what happened! '''Treasure Box drops': Time Limit: 10 minutes Reward: x 1 Sanctuary level 10: Help Faries (Level 19, Level 22 boss): ( Distinct Warriors Ring, 2500 gold, 3000 gold, 2500 gold) Relations between humans and orcs are no longer strained; we offer our thanks to you. However, do not forget your business in the magic woods, make sure to tell the fairies about everything. Treasure Box drops: Time Limit: 10 minutes Reward: Prestige x 60, x 1, x 1, x 1 Sanctuary level 11: Destroy the undead (Level 20): (Shining Elememtal Ring, 2800 gold) Despire the protection from fragments of Saint Elour Gem, there are numerous undead troops gathered outside the town, please destroy them first. Treasure Box drops: Time Limit: 10 minutes Reward: Prestige x 30 Sanctuary level 12: Investigate the happenings in the City of Faith (Level 21): (Thick Soldiers Cloak, 3000 gold) Soldiers of the City of Faith sent us a message asking for help against the undead, we shall reach out a helping hand to our ally. Treasure Box drops: Time Limit: 10 minutes Reward: Prestige x 30 Sanctuary level 13: Go to the corroded land to investigate the source of the undeads' power (Level 22): (Brite Sheild, 3000 gold) The undead are getting more and more powerful, please go to the corroded land to investigate the source of their power. Treasure Box drops: Time Limit: 10 minutes Reward: Prestige x 30 Sanctuary level 14: Go back to the corroded land to find the remains (Level 23):' '(Sharp Samari Sword, 3500 gold) The letter fragment you brought back somehow mentioned power; this power may be the reason for the forces' growth. Plase go back to the corroded land to find the remains. Treasure Box drops: Time Limit: 10 minutes Reward: Prestige x 45 Sanctuary level 15: Destroy energy towers (Level 24): The letter told us that the devil magicians utilized dark magic to make several energy towers where the undead came from. We need to kill the guards before destroying towers. Treasure Box drops: Time Limit: 10 minutes Reward: Prestige x 50 Sanctuary level 16: Go to the caves to find our soldiers (Level 25): Because you have destroyed the energy towers, the undead will come seeking their revenge. However, please go to the ancient cave to check whether we have soliders there. NOTE: The quest-ending node is the one in the upper-center of the map, surrounded by a U-shaped wall and only accessable from directly north. This quest path loops nicely for BA-grinding. Treasure Box drops: Time Limit: 10 minutes Reward: Prestige x 50, x 1 Sanctuary level 17: Deliver food to the frontline (Level 26): '''This letter was delivered from the frontline not too long ago; go, hurry, prepare some food for the soldiers guarding at the frontline! NOTE: This quest has two paths that don't rejoin until the final quest-ending node (the Soldiers at the upper-left). Both paths contain some treasure, and there's still enough time to cover both in one attempt. '''Treasure Box drops: Time Limit: 5 minutes Reward: Prestige x 55 Sanctuary level 18: Pass through the bramble road to release our troops '''(Level 27): Our worst fears have arrived; the evil magicians found out that we have destroyed the energy towers so they called numerous devils to attack us. We have to stop this battle even though we do not know how long the fragment power will last. One of our troops was stuck on the bramble road, go assist them to join our battle. '''Treasure Box drops: Time Limit: 10 minutes Reward: None Sanctuary level 19: Destroy the enemy using the secret passage (Level 28): Come, I know of a secret passage that will help us weaken the enemy. They sure are in for a nasty surprise! Treasure Box drops: Prestige x 30, 4300 Gold , Vine Helmet Time Limit: 10 minutes Reward: Prestige x 60 Sanctuary level 20: Kill the undead master (Level 29): The man in black was a general who lived underground for over 30 years. Now we should show our power to that arrogant master. Go kill him and you shall be reqarded with gifts. Time Limit: 15 minutes Treasure Box drops: Prestige x 50, x 1, x 1 BA: 49 - Undead Archer, 50 - Undead Guard, 52 - Flame Element, 55 - Undead Master Reward: None Sanctuary level 21: Find the elft fair elder in the deep magic forest and request his help (Level 31): The undead forces are weak for the moment, but they will return soon. The elf fairy elder decided to leave fragments of King Elderon's map in your hands so that you could find a hidden treasure. The elder awaits you in the magic forest. Time Limit: 10 minutes Treasure Box drops: x 1, BA x 100, x 1 BA: 30 - Magic Wolf, 30 - Phantom Cheetah Reward: Prestige x 60 Sanctuary level 22: Find the elf fair priest at Hill Plain and then ask for some information about the treasure map (Level 32): The elf fairy elder sent us a message saying the elf fairy priest wants to see you south of Hill Plain to interpret the map fragment. Take along this fragment in there exists a maze. Treasure Box drops: Gold x 2500, x 1, Gold x 800, Gold x 2500 BA: 39 - Ridge Wolf, 35 - Huge lizard Reward: Prestige x 65 Sanctuary level 23: Find the elf fairy priest to inquire about the map (Level 33): The elf fairy priest sent us a message saying that she has translated the elf fairy language; You should go to her hosue since she has something to tell you. Time Limit: 10 minutes Treasure Box drops: Gold x 1000, BA x 50 BA: 40 - Horrid Plant, 40 - Phantom Cheetah Reward: Prestige x 70 Sanctuary level 24: Find another map fragment in the foggy swamp (Level 34): You are closer to the Elderon treasure. The foggy swamp is full of toxic gas and dangerous beasts throughout the year. Be careful. Have you decided to search for the other map fragment? Time Limit: 10 minutes Treasure Box: Gold x 3000, Gold x 1200, BA x 50, BA: 45 - Horrid Plant, 45 - Toxic Toad Reward: Prestige x 70 Goal: Stone Sanctuary level 25: Go to the Lake of Peace to find Queen elf fairy Azshara and receive the information she wishes to give you (Level 35): You have collected enough fragments. The elf fairy priest hopes you to go to the Lake of Peace to find him, he has something to tell you. ''' '''Time Limit: 10 minutes Treasure Box: BA x 30, Gold x 1200, Prestige x 10, BA: 50 - Black forest bear, 50 - Phantom Cheetah Goal: Queen Elf Fairy Reward: Prestige x 75 Sanctuary level 26: Enter the Chill Caves to find Pandora Hearts (Level 35): Queen Elf Fairy Azshara sent us a message saying that she has found the path through the Abyssal of Silence. You should go to the Chilled Cave. ''' '''Time Limit: 5 minutes Treasure Box: BA x 30, Gold x 1000 BA: 55- Cave Spiders, 55 - Toxic Toad Goal: Icebound Platform Reward: Prestige x 80 Sanctuary level 27: Go to Moon Plain to find Eyes of Odin (Level 35): Queen Elf Fairy Azshara sent us a message saying the Eyes of Odin are in Moon Plain. She awaits you at the Moon Plain. Time Limit: 10 minutes Treasure Box: Gold x 1250, Prestige x 20, BA: 60 - Phantom Cheetah, 60 - Varanus exanthematicus Goal: Moon Well/Elf Fairy Queen Reward: Prestige x 80 Sanctuary level 28: Within the Birds Forest find some Nymph Wings (Level 35): Queen Elf Fairy Azshara sent us a letter saying Nymph Wings are sealed in the west side of the Magic Forest within the Birds Forest. Time Limit: 10 minutes Treasure Box: BA x 50, Prestige x 50 , , Gold x 800 BA: 65 - Black Forest Boar, 65 - Huge Lizard Goal: Reward: Prestige x 85 Sanctuary level 29: Go to Flame Valley and destroy all of the Fallen soliders (Level 40): Oddo is aware that you are seeking Elderon's treasure. Oddo has taken action and sent some fallen soliders to Flame Valley to ambush you. Go vanquish them quickly! Time Limit: 10 minutes Treasure Box: Gold x 2000, Gold x 1200 BA: 70 - The Fallen, 70 - Toxic Toad Sanctuary level 30: On the way to the Abyssal of Silence destroy Oddo and obtain Elderon's Treasure (Level 40): After so any difficulties we are finally here. The Queen Elf Fairy said in her letter that the Abyssal of Silence is open for you. Go step into it and greet this great moment! Time Limit: 15 minutes Treasure Box: Gold x 1200, Gold x 2750 BA: 75 - The Fallen, 70 - Salamander, 90 - Oddo Goal: King Elf Fairy's Hidden Treasure Reward: x 1 Sanctuary level 31: Go to the Gods' Site to aquire Ancient Stone Slab (Level 41): The resistance forces found a site that seems left by the God. The resistance leader named Zarks hopes you hold an inquiry into such a site. Treasure Box drops: Time Limit: 10 Minutes Reward: Prestige x 100 Sanctuary level 32: Visit the Uruk-Hais chieftain at Barren Land to ask for more information on the Stone Slab (Level 42): There hidden a sealing power in the Ancient Stone Slab, dimly revealed the ancient Uruk-Hais power. Now you take this stone slab to visit Uruk-Hais chieftain at Barren Land; and find some clues. Treasure Box drops: Time Limit: 6 Minutes (please note that currently the in game text says 10 minutes but the actual mission time is only 6 minutes) Reward: Prestige x 110 Sanctuary level 33: Go to Moon Plain to find Queen Elf Fairy, break the seal in front of the Moon Well (Level 43): Queen Elf Fairy replied us already, she awaits you at Moon Plain to break the seal. Treasure Box drops: Charge Armor, Sturdy Warrior Metal Armor Time Limit: 6 Minutes '(please note that currently the in game text says 10 minutes but the actual mission time is only 6 minutes) '''Reward: 'Prestige x 120 '''Sanctuary level 34: Go to the ruins of Wallon to find Princess Nasi's Diary (Level 44): Zarks has got the information that Princess Nasi committed suicide 60 years ago. She left a Diary in the ancient city Wallon; you may find it out in the city ruins. Treasure Box drops: Kodama Cloak, Gold x 3200, Ancient Book of Protection Time Limit: 8 Minutes '''(please note that currently the in game text says 10 minutes but the actual mission time is only 8 minutes) Chest drop: Kodama Cloak, gold '''Reward: Prestige x 130 , Sanctuary level 35: Treasure Box drops: Gold x 2600, Iron Wings Helmet, Gold x 3500 Time Limit: 8 Minutes Reward: Sanctuary level 36: Treasure Box drops: Time Limit: 6 Minutes Reward: Sanctuary level 37: Treasure Box drops: Time Limit: 6 Minutes Reward: Sanctuary level 38: Treasure Box drops: Time Limit: 8 Minutes Reward: '''Prestige x 150 '''Sanctuary level 39: Treasure Box drops: Time Limit: 8 Minutes Reward: '''Prestige x 160 '''Sanctuary level 40: Treasure Box drops: Time Limit: 10 Minutes Orc, Elite of Uruk Hais = BA x 125 Varachelle = BA x 200, Prestige x 200 Chests: x 1, x 1 'Reward: 'Prestige x 200 , Category:Battles